Sugar equals Havoc
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: The title is slef explanatory ;D Come and Read!


**Anno...i randomly came up with this when i was extremely hyper. I think it's going to go down hill though R&R welcome!**

**Also i had sugar! So yeah you was warned lol! It's a One shot 'kay?**

**Don't own Ouran so la di da! Yipee kai aye! : Disclaimer (Yes it's backwards- because i'm UNIQUE!) LOL**

* * *

What happens when you give the Hitachiin twins too much sugar?

The Host Club room looked like a bomb had hit it. Haruhi looked around the room in a daze from where she stood in the doorway, her eyes coming to rest on two sleeping boys. They were crashed out on the sofa and if she didn't know them better, she would have said that they looked like little angels.

Walking cautiously into the room, she noted how the rest of the Host Club were on the floor K.O'd, with the exception of Kyoya who wasn't there. The room was a mess of broken dishes, cups and plates, and the furniture was covered in stains and who knew what else.

Mori sat up slowly looking concerned at Hunny. It was hard to believe even those to had succumbed to the onslaught. Hunny woke up wearily and wiped cake from his clothes, he was teary eyed.

Tamaki started to groan from where he was sprawled out on the floor, he too was smothered in a melee of stuff...

Slowly the members got up groaning in pain. Kyoya appeared behind Haruhi causing her to jump. She snapped out of her daze and walked into the room with Kyoya.

The two joined the rest of the club in walking over to the and surrounding the twins. They were sleeping peacefully, exhausted from their day. Tamaki, Hunny and Mori shuddered knowing the truth behind those angelic faces.

Kyoya took some notes down on his ledger wondering how much the damage costs would be. They all stared at the Hitachiin twins leaving only one thought racing through Haruhi's mind. "What on Earth happened here?"

--

Earlier that Day

"Kaoru...I'm hungry," Hikaru whined. He was sitting on a large sofa in the middle of the room, he tiredly let himself fall onto his brother who didn't seem to mind.

"Hn?" Kaoru mumbled opening his eyes half way. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Kaoru stretched his arms up and yawned loudly. Hikaru did the same but fell back to being half asleep, as did Kaoru. "The only food here is Hunny's cake."

Hikaru rolled over so he was facing Kaoru's stomach, it was thenhe heard it let out a loud growl. Kaoru sweat dropped. "I'm hungry," he said, stating the obvious.

"I don't feel like eating sweets and cakes though..." Hikaru whined. "I want real food."

Kaoru blinked looking across the room and seeing the boxes f cakes on Hunny's table. "Maybe one wouldn't hurt," he ventured. "Hikaru get up."

Hikaru stayed perfectly still, pushing down his weight to keep Kaoru there. "Later, i want to sleep."

Kaoru sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You can sleep without me here," he said waiting for Hikaru to get up, which he did very reluctantly.

A few minutes later Kaoru sat back down having to prompt Hikaru to get up. He rested a plate on Hikaru's chest and held his own up above Hikaru's head.

Hunny wouldn't have minded if they ate his cakes, technically they were there for anyone to eat not just him.

Hikaru sat up careful not to hit his head on the plate Kaoru was holding and picked his own up. On the plate sat a slice of strawberry-chocolate cheese cake with strawberry sauce, and with a strawberry on top. Hikaru checked Kaoru's and saw it was the same. "Only thing missing is strawberry ice-cream," Hikaru said cutting a bit off and putting it in his mouth.

"Yup," Kaoru agreed taking a bite from his own. "Maybe they have some in the canteen."

Within a few minutes the twins had finished their cakes and sat there bored again.

"Kaoru...I'm still hungry," Hikaru said leaning on his brothers shoulder. Kaoru leaned his head on Hikaru's and closed his eyes. "Me too, Hikaru get some food," he said.

Hikaru made an effort to move but couldn't be bothered. "I'm still tired, you do it."

Kaoru groaned and fell onto his brothers lap. "I did it last time, you can do it now," he said cheekily. He yawned and Hikaru pushed him up.

A minute later Hikaru was back with a tray of biscuits. "Get up," he said flatly, when Kaoru did he sat down.

They were triple chocolate chip cookies, all piled out onto the silver plater that they held. "So much chocolate..." Kaoru said staring at the tray. He picked one up and ate it. "Not bad," he said licking his lips.

Hikaru took the cookie from his hand. "Let me try," he said taking a bite. "Hn, you're right." Hikaru licked the crumbs from around his mouth and they both continued to eat the cookies to their stomachs content...

The stomachs in question were heard grumbling a few minutes later. The twins had completely eaten every last cookie on the silver tray and were currently laying down on the large sofa bored.

They both had glasses of lemonade in their hands and were drinking them every now and then. "Still hungry..." The two moaned. They had now succeeded in eating to boxes of cakes, a tray of triple chocolate cookies, two more cakes and had downed a bottle of Lemonade.

"Ne, Hikaru...let's do something," Kaoru said innocently. There was a crafty tone in his voice and Hikaru took the hint instantly. "What did you have in mind Kaoru?"

Kaoru grinned and Hikaru knew instantly what he had in mind. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen two identical boys grinning like the Cheshire Cat himself, and a chill would have went down their spine.

A few ours later the Host Club arrived at the third music room, minus one Haruhi, and entered chatting about some nonsense idea that Kyoya had specifically said would never work, nor happen.

As the four of them entered the room Kyoya took a look at his ledger and stopped at the door. "Tamaki, I'll be with you in a minute," he told him. "Don't do anything stupid."

Kyoya exited the room and turned left down a corridor. Tamaki, not bothering to care where Kyoya had gone to, pushed the rest of them inside and closed the door.

"I know kaasan said it was a bad idea, but he really has no imagination," Tamaki said flailing around the room. "Imagine it; tall white pillars stretching to the ceiling with crossed white wooden beams cast around in between them. They'd have glistening perfect grape vines dangling from each section."

Tamaki paused in a model pose in the center of the room, not even noticing the Hitachiin's behind him. "And us dressed as the mighty Greek Gods of the old."

Hunny laughed. "With Haruhi as Aphrodite!" This one sentence took the King off into his inner Tamaki theater, as he let rip to the skies above describing how beautiful she would look.

"Haruhi! Oh what a wondrous out fit she would wear; a long dress that flows across the floor, long hair pinned back with flowers and of course she would be by her mighty Zeus's side!"

Hunny and Mori watched as Tamaki spun off to a random side of the room and fell on his face.

"What was that?" Tamaki wondered a loud looking at his feet. He followed the length of his body down to see what he had tripped on. _How fitting..._ he thought noticing the trip wire and the end of his foot. _Oh no._

Tamaki stood up and the second the pressure was released off of the wire and storm of flour and water bombs exploded around the room. Tamaki was hit with the full force of these attacks. Mori was doing his best to protect Hunny, whilst trying to dodge at the same time.

It was a site, the more they ran the more they set off random traps throughout the room. Hunny and Mori couldn't keep up with dodging and deflecting, and they ended up getting just as battered as the King.

That 'King' in question was now trying to get out of the way of an oncoming cake, but was to late and the thing knocked him off of his feet.

It was a that moment that Hunny noticed that all he's sweets and cakes had been eaten! He was about to complain when another trap knocked him side ways, and Mori raced to soften his fall.

"Takashi!" Hunny cried. "Someone ate all my sweets." Mori sighed and looked at the table they were originally on. The majority of the boxes were empty and Hunny began to tear up, then Mori took a step forward and another trap was set off.

--

Haruhi at this time was in the library looking for certain books for a few classes that she had tests in. It was fairly noisy in there considering it was a library, and it was starting to bug her immensely. Haruhi took the last book she needed off of the shelf and walked over to the librarian. "Can i check these out please," she asked smiling.

The librarian checked the books and stamped them before handing them back. "Bring them back in two weeks," she told her. Haruhi nodded, put the books in her bag and left.

As she was walking up through one of the hallways she noticed Kyoya walking behind her. He stopped to talk to someone, so she she continued her walk to the Host Club instead of waiting for him.

Haruhi stopped at the door and tried to open it with some difficulty. She was holding some of the books in her arms as the rest didn't fit in her bag.

When she finally got the door open she put her bag and books on the side and looked around the room.

The Host Club room looked like a bomb had hit it. Haruhi looked around the room in a daze from where she stood in the doorway, her eyes coming to rest on two sleeping boys. They were crashed out on the sofa and if she didn't know them better, she would have said that they looked like little angels.

Walking cautiously into the room, she noted how the rest of the Host Club were on the floor K.O'd, with the exception of Kyoya who wasn't there. The room was a mess of broken dishes, cups and plates, and the furniture was covered in stains and who knew what else.

Mori sat up slowly looking concerned at Hunny. It was hard to believe even those to had succumbed to the onslaught. Hunny woke up wearily and wiped cake from his clothes, he was teary eyed.

Tamaki started to groan from where he was sprawled out on the floor, he too was smothered in a melee of stuff...

Slowly the members got up groaning in pain. Kyoya appeared behind Haruhi causing her to jump. She snapped out of her daze and walked into the room with Kyoya.

The two joined the rest of the club in walking over to the and surrounding the twins. They were sleeping peacefully, exhausted from their day. Tamaki, Hunny and Mori shuddered knowing the truth behind those angelic faces.

Kyoya took some notes down on his ledger wondering how much the damage costs would be. They all stared at the Hitachiin twins leaving only one thought racing through Haruhi's mind. "What on Earth happened here?"

The twins moved in their sleep trying to get in a more comfortable position, but they didn't wake up. Hunny noticed something on Hikaru and sulked some more. "So Hika-chan and Kao-chan ate my cakes..." he said looking at the crumbs at the corner of Hikaru's mouth.

"That's a lot of sugar," Tamaki said referring to the many cakes and sweet things that had once been there.

Haruhi looked at the table where the cakes once where and turned back to stare at the two, she laughed. "Huh, they had a sugar crash."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It was really random. Hoped it made sense x **

**Also can any one help me find a good nik name for me to give my friends? PM me if you wanna help and i'll tell you his and her name. Lol it's only two people so hope you can help. I'm in a right Otaku mode!**


End file.
